journey
by freyja0taku
Summary: He knew it would only give him trouble, but he also knew that he wouldn't mind the hardships that'll come along the way as long as they face it together.


**Summary:** He knew it would only give him trouble, but he also knew that he wouldn't mind the hardships that'll come along the way as long as they face it together.

Once part of a compilation but I think it's better to be separated... Let's just say it's for my sanity. lol

* * *

 _journey_

He knew that he shouldn't cave in. He knew that it would only bring him trouble. But he couldn't resist not taking her offered hand after locking with her glassy eyes. Ignoring all the blatant reasons why he shouldn't, he agreed. This may be dangerous—not only for him but for her as well—but he knew that wouldn't regret this decision.

=•=•=•=•=•=

The way they met is considered to be a typical event...

=•=•=•=•=•=

A figure ran wobbly on the dimly lit streets, inevitably catching the attention of the group of men drinking their night away. Their eyes glinted in delight when they noticed the said person's attire. Now they would have an added entertainment for the night.

"Hey, hey missy, I wouldn't go that way if I were you." One of the men shouted. The hooded figure stopped, seeing that she was immediately surrounded. "It's full of dangerous animals and other things."

A bulky, large man had the audacity to go near the still silent traveller, unaware of the danger that person may bring. "You're a girl aren't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Care to share where ya going? Alone? Now that's careless of you, would ya like to hire me as your guard?" The guy asked with a sneer. The others snickered. "It won't cost you much."

"Don't get close to me!" She warned, the breeze of the night ominously blowing her cape, creating a whirlwind that was akin to a shield to prevent them from coming closer.

The warning signs were ignored, however, when another one of them stepped closer. "Whoa, fierce huh. Don't worry milady, we won't harm you."

"Empty words," she whispered coldly, hiding her trembling hands magnificently. "I'll have you killed if you take one more step near me."

"Oohhh. I'm scared."

Maybe running away all alone wasn't a good idea after all. But even if she wanted to, she didn't have any one to go with her. She only had two choices:

to leave—alone and face the dangers of the world

or stay—be forced to follow all their orders and take their abuse without fighting back.

The answer was crystal clear, leaving and risking her life in the process was better than staying at that dreadful place. She couldn't take what they were forcing her to do, she couldn't take the words they continuously threw at her.

Larxene's words had an impact on her after all. No matter what she said to herself. It was far too late for her to go back to where she came from. Her already damaged pride wouldn't be able to bear it if Larxene ridicule her from taking her taunt seriously.

 _"Well, let's see if you can live if you escape this place." Then the cruel blonde cackled loudly, "As if you even have the guts to leave here."_

But now that she found herself in this situation, none of those things mattered. She needed to get out of here, save herself before they do unspeakable things to her, fight back if needed to. No one would save her now if she didn't. She took a deep breath, mustering the strength she had inside but—

A new voice entered the scene. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you." She and probably the others too, felt the sudden chill brought by his sudden appearance.

 _Just when did he get here?_

"W-what would you do if I did?"

The female traveler eyed the imposing figure of the hooded man and after a split second deliberation, scrambled to hide herself on his back. He might be another enemy but it was undeniable that he saved her in a way. And by the looks of his frame, he seemed young but strong, capable enough to defend himself from these brutes.

"Would you really like to know?"

All she heard was the familiar sound of a sword taken from the sheath and then, the men who pestered her a few moments ago was immediately gone.

=•=•=•=•=•=

He considered her as a nuisance...

=•=•=•=•=•=

She coughed, louder this time before starting again. "My name is Naminé. I'm very thankful for what you did earlier."

He sighed in resignation, realizing that she wouldn't stop unless he spoke. "You're welcome. And you don't have to shout, I can hear you clearly."

 _Then why you didn't say anything?!_ Was what she wanted to say but the guy has a sword hidden in his cape so she shut her mouth.

The silence continued, except for the leaves that was crushed beneath their feet (well, mostly hers because the guy was light on his feet) as they trudged deeper into the forest. The occasional noises other than the sound of the animals was Naminé's mutter of appreciation about the environment they're in.

It had been far too long since she was out, so she took her sweet time taking everything in. Although the coldness was undoubtedly seeping into her skin, it was a reminder that she truly was seeing these things for real. Naminé let her hands brush the leaves, the trees, anything her hand can safely touch as they pass by. And she was reminded once again, _it's not artificial_ , she was seeing it in person. She really was outside!

With a click of a tongue, her little world shattered. The man failed to keep his façade and addressed her this time. "Why are you still following me?"

"Ah." She fumbled on what to say, surprised at the sudden attention he gave rather than the irritation in his voice—she was used to that after all. "Well, I was heading this way too."

She felt, rather than see, his eyes narrow even under the hood that mostly hid his features. It made her gulp nervously, preparing to steady the next words she would utter. Stumbling on her words wouldn't help her case.

"No you weren't, you were heading east."

Her eyes widened. So he saw her back there. _Seriously, just how long was he watching earlier?_ "I-uh. I was only avoiding those people so I went that way."

He scoffed. "You did a great job doing that then."

Naminé pursed her lips, her mood souring.

 _This_ was not part of her plan—getting saved by a stranger, much more getting threatened by thugs and getting saved by _that_ stranger. Well, it wasn't like she had thought of a plan from the start. Doing this had been an impulsive act on her part, a very risky act indeed that could've taken her life.

But it was a now or never situation. The guards on that white castle were strict, of course, but easy-going ones also exist and more often than not, slacked off in their duty. It was natural that she wouldn't let herself miss that one in a million chance when she was guarded by one. So she bolted out the first chance she got—which might've used the luck she got for her entire life because she didn't expect that she could go this far... but here she was. And considering the dangers she might face once again, it would be preferable to have some company than go travel alone. For the sake of her and everyone's safety.

Add that this guy looked like he was sure where he was going. Where else would she go if she wouldn't choose to follow him?

And by relying to her intuition, he can be trusted. She can feel that he's an okay guy even if he was being a little mean on his words. He didn't chase her away which he should've done after he noticed her following... he didn't force her to go the other way. For some reason which might be pity.

In fact, she can sort of understand his actions. He was simply being careful around her but he was doing it in a different way. He was prompting her to leave his side rather than actively try to get rid of her himself. It was odd but that was the only reason she can think of.

"Aren't you at least gonna ask where we're going?" Came his voice, curiosity conveyed by the way he spoke those words.

"...Then where are we going?"

He snorted. "Too late to ask now."

"What? Aren't you the one who made me ask that? I wasn't gonna say anything, you know?" In her disbelief, she let out what was on her mind without thinking. Gasping as she placed a hand on her mouth in surprise. It felt oddly... refreshing to burst out what was on her mind.

Not sensing the state of her mind, the man in front of her continued his pace. But wait, was that her ears playing tricks on her or this guy just laughed?

"I could've been taking you to somewhere shady. I could... do the things the men from earlier wanted to do."

She went to walk beside him, catching his eyes for a second before warily saying, "Are you gonna-"

"Of course not," he interrupted, stopping his stride to face her and their gaze locked with each other for a minute... or maybe two.

"I thought so too," she said, her lips slowly curling up in a happy smile. Blue eyes flickered down to that movement momentarily, she noted in surprise before he looked away.

"I mean, why would you even bother to save me if you were gonna do that?"

He shook his head and started walking again, his voice urging her to follow him was much softer than the tone he used to her when he first spoke. He picked up his pace though, and she struggled to follow him, her feet chasing after him in a run for a bit.

Then she heard it.

"...Maybe I didn't want to share." It was a mere whisper but she heard it.

 _"You-!_ " Naminé squeaked. Her heart sped up at the same time she felt heat rise up to her entire face. She was a little mad at it earlier but now, she wholeheartedly grateful that he was in front of her. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." This time, she was sure, although it was faint, a chuckle escaped him.

When she find herself to be composed to enough to speak again, she continued what she wanted to say earlier. "Besides, do you think this conversation would've existed if you were gonna do that?"

Her question was met with silence, she would've fumed earlier if she was ignored but she smiled widely this time, knowing that she was right. Now content and very much enthusiastic as she followed him onto the deep jungle.

=•=•=•=•=•=

And a nuisance she was... at first.

=•=•=•=•=•=

It was night once again, and they might've reached their destination as they entered Traverse Town. It was a huge relief that they did, her feet was aching very badly and even without checking, it must've been full of bruises.

They had a break every now and then, when Naminé couldn't take it anymore and eventually complained. Thankfully, the guy (whose name she still doesn't know) relented and let her be. But of course, it didn't happen without hearing him grumble something under his breath. It was stopped when she offered him food so it was all good.

But now, another challenge faced them: where would they stay for the night?

Yes, they rested—more like _she_ rested—on the trunk of the tree, with her blanket, huge enough for the two of them to fit, draped over them. He expressed his surprise on how she could cramp that thing on her bag which she just responded with an awkward laugh. Thankfully, he didn't ask anything further about it and merely sat beside her, seeing as he had no other way to ward of the coldness of the night. She slept while he stayed awake to guard them from creatures that might be around the area. _It's not bad to be wary,_ he said. And when she woke up, he was already up too. So she deduced that he didn't really slept.

First of all, money was not a problem. She kept a huge amount of munny in her. And if, by any chance, that was stolen from her she can produce more. But that was a thing she wouldn't do unless she have absolutely no choice because that'd be unfair.

The real problem was where. Yes, there are several hotels but all the rooms are taken. The town was known to get visitors day and night as it was a place where people travel across to reach their destination. It served as a passageway for years, it shouldn't be a wonder why the hotels was fully booked.

So after a little plead of luck, Naminé made sure to get what was available—which was one room. It was inappropriate for a woman her age to be with a same room with a man that wasn't her lover, much less share it with a stranger she only met for more or less a day.

But she supposed she couldn't get picky with that. She let herself be vulnerable the other night in the woods, she couldn't act shy now. And also, her companion was the same man who waited for her to wake up and didn't left her all alone in that forest, asleep, when he could and he should because they knew not a thing about each other.

So she decided that she could trust him on this matter too.

Not to mention, tiredness was winning her over. She hadn't exerted physical energy this large since... she couldn't even remember, probably ever since she was born. And apparently, her companion was too tired to argue too.

So they settled in for the night, him taking the couch like a gentleman he was forced to be.

=•=•=•=•=•=

But he learned that she's not that bad.

=•=•=•=•=•=

"Roxas! You came back!" Naminé exclaimed, jumping from her position on the bed, she ran to meet him at the door. Her purple tinted eyes sparkling in delight as she took a quick look at him, devoid of his usual cape, probably just to check if he was okay. The wide smile that adorned her face stunned him once again. He didn't even notice that she used his name.

"I thought you finally decided to leave me here."

"I had an errand to do." He simply said, too tired to elaborate, he felt at ease with her enough not to be on guard. There was no hint of recognition behind her orbs so he was clear. "And why would I leave? My stuffs are still here."

True to his words, his sword and other important things were still on the table just as he had left it the previous night.

She laughed, sitting across him. "I must've missed it in my panic."

He didn't reply, he simply closed his eyes as he took a comfortable position in the couch. He sighed wearily, swearing that he would be careful next time... before he gets spotted by Leon so early in the morning.

It wasn't a great way to start his day. The sympathetic look sent by Aerith and grins of amusement from Yuffie didn't help either.

He ended up getting scolded for a whole hour for not being careful. Apparently, walking around town in the morning without his cape or any form that could cover his face was foolishness. Seriously, he appreciates the care but that guy's too strict for his own good.

It wasn't like they had anyone around that could draw his face, no matter how many times they try to describe his features, they wouldn't get it right. There was merit in covering his hair when he was on a mission after all even after he suffered from the itchiness, it was worth it. So they wouldn't have anything to pin him down... (That's what he always told himself) And then there's his name.

"So your name's Roxas right?"

He was about to nod in confirmation but it clicked the next moment. His head snapped to gaze at her, incredulous. "H-How'd you—? Did I-?"

"You just realize it now?" She laughed. "I shouldn't have said anything then."

"How'd you know?" He pressed, he'd be damned if she knew him, much worse if she chose to bail him.

But her expression suddenly turned sheepish. "Well, I told you I thought you were gone so I asked the innkeeper." At his silent gaze begging for further elaboration, she continued, "Of course, I made sure not to make it obvious that I didn't know your name."

His nerves calmed down, the earlier fear he felt was gone in a flash, curiosity its replacement. It was silly, how he was ridiculously interested why she was suddenly acting shy. He had an inkling though.

"He said he knew you since you were a kid and that he was kinda mad that you didn't tell him that you're..."

"You didn't—" He said, a smirk growing in his face.

She flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't have a choice! I haven't seen any of your features yesterday clearly. So I wasn't sure what I should use to describe you. Do you think I could just ask him?! At first he was nonchalant, but when he learned where room I was in and he—well, he asked if I'm your..."

"What?" Roxas asked, wearing a devilish grin. "You're voice's too small. I can't hear you—"

"He asked if Roxas' my husband! And I said yes because it'll be more embarrassing if I said no and then he'll ask more questions and— can you stop laughing!?"

He did the opposite even more, guffawed as she hid her face in her hands, possibly trying her hardest to hide the color of her face.

"Ahh. It's so embarrassing."

"So that's why that guy gave me _that_ look when I came back," he muttered, more to himself than her but he knew when she peeked at the little gaps in her hands that she heard.

"What look?"

He shook his head, still amused at seeing her crimson face. "You don't wanna know."

"Roxas!"

He chuckled a little more when a thought came to his mind that melted the amusement on his face. "Hey I think you shouldn't... don't use my name loudly outside, okay?" He was sure she was gonna ask _why_ but instead of prying further, she just hummed in agreement. Probably too relieved that he was done laughing at her tomato face.

That worked for him but... he felt kind of worried for this girl. If she acted like this to other men, she would find herself taken, forced to do things she doesn't want to do, things that may ruin her dignity and such.

She should be more careful.

She shouldn't trust that easily. He could feel a massive headache coming just by thinking of that time—when she said she trusted him. How could she say that?! She just met him.

 _She's too gullible for her own good._

He doesn't know which feelings won, irritation, disbelief, amusement or amazement?

He could be anyone she doesn't one to encounter in her entire life but... he would part with her soon enough. She wouldn't need to stay beside him for too long that she'd get dragged into his problems. She got herself involved enough as it is. No need for him to make her stick longer than necessary.

"When are you going to leave?" Was what he knew he was supposed to say but all that came out was, "They might get the wrong idea that we're doing something here."

And he supposed he deserved the kick she sent his way.

=•=•=•=•=•=

He didn't want her to get more involved but...

=•=•=•=•=•=

A knock that broke the silence of the room didn't came from the door, it was from the veranda.

Roxas immediately knew who it was, cursing, he opened his mouth to ask Naminé to step out for a few hours. But a loud crashing sound beat him to it.

"Roxas! _Roxas!_ We finally got—" The visitor slowed down when his mind registered that he was facing an unfamiliar face who was clearly bewildered at his sudden appearance. "I'm sorry, did I enter the wrong room?"

Roxas sighed. "Sora."

"Oh! So you're here after all Roxas. It's been too long I thought I made a mistake." He spinned his head around once more, nodding to himself. "Yes, this really is the room. Ahh, how nostalgic." Then his eyes landed on the still frozen Naminé, he tilted his head curiously.

As if on cue, she regained her senses. She stood up in a haste, smiled pleasantly as she introduced herself. "Naminé, my name's Naminé."

"I see, I'm Sora." Then he proceeded to take her hand, only to shake it wildly, enveloping her tiny hand to his big gloved ones. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of this grumpy guy here."

She laughed, maybe from surprise at the exuberance Sora showed but it might also because she found what he said amusing. Roxas did not find it amusing at all.

"Oh not at all, he was the one taking care of me."

 _"Really?"_ Sora's smile shined even more brightly, his face alternating to look between Roxas and Naminé infront of him. Only Roxas was able to read the meaning behind that look.

"Okay okay, that's enough." Roxas pulled the sole female in the room away, pushing her to the door. "And you, go get something to eat outside. Help yourself." And he shut the door to her face before she can utter a word. Only to open it again to add, "But be back before eight." Then he turned to face the unwelcomed visitor with a frown.

"You didn't say you were coming earlier. You were supposed to come tomorrow or the day after that."

"Well, sorry," he said, his tone not anyone convincing at all. "I gotta move faster or they might transfer her somewhere far again." Roxas' anger dimmed at that. Yeah, he would rush too if he was on Sora's position. "I'm really sorry, I should've given you two more time together. Was I intruding a moment?"

Disregard sympathy, she just happened to pass by to make Roxas hold anger again. His hand twitched to contain the urge to connect his knuckle to the brown-haired boy's grinning face. He managed to be successful. And he decided to turn the conversation away from him. "So where's your aide?"

Sora scrunched his brows in confusion. "Aide? What do you— Oh you mean Riku, right? Wow. Didn't know you're still sore about that time huh."

Roxas merely scoffed. He'd admit that it was a pretty lame attempt.

"Well, he couldn't come with me because he's in another island. It'll take months for him to come back and we can't afford that so..." He smiled sheepishly again.

"So you picked me. Wow," he breathed out. "I'm so honored." Although he meant spit that out venomously, a small smile was evident on his face.

Sora simply laughed as he plopped down the sofa, finally getting a hint that Roxas wouldn't invite him to seat. "Hey, don't be like that. You're the one of the best backup I could get. But really..." The smile on his face turned mischievous once again. "Why didn't I heard about you having a companion? How long were you two together? I thought you said you'll never join another party? Guess you're off the hook 'cause you build it this time, and with a girl too!"

"Stop trying to tease me, Sora. It's not working." A lie. "And I didn't ask for her company, no one's getting paid for this. She just followed me recently."

"All the more reason that it's a real partnership if you didn't hire her. It's not like you to let anyone just follow you though. You're in it deep, man." Sora laughed. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I know you, if you wanted to, you would've scared her away from day one. You're interested in her, aren't you?"

"Is this the map to our destination?" Roxas asked as he grabbed the rolled paper that Sora placed on the table and without waiting for the answer, continued, "I guess it is. So we still have to travel for a few more days."

"Don't ignore me Roxas!" Sora exclaimed childishly. "So what's her job? Chemist? Mage? Or a Summoner?!" His excitement growing closer and closer to its peak as he tried to get more answers from Roxas by guessing. "Docile looking and has a sweet, innocent smile. Hah! I figured that would be your type of girl. Riku owes me now, we bet on that way back, you see. Can you believe he said you weren't into girls? And if you were, you'll choose a boyish one? He doesn't know you at all."

The blond clicked his tongue in irritation. "Stop it, Sora." If the boy in front of him wanted him to lose his temper, he was winning now. Not only was he making him mad for making a bet about his preferences, he was reminding him too that he doesn't know Naminé at all. He doesn't know either so he doesn't want to talk about it.

He did sense that she was capable of fending off for herself but he doesn't know exactly how. It was impossible for her to get to the place alone, with no weapon at that, where he'd seen her if she was weak so she must be hiding something. But he couldn't demand answers because he hadn't told anything about himself too. It would be unfair to her. If only he could ask... But he knew that it'd be so unnatural now. He was supposed to separate ways with her too.

"Anyway, let's just get back to the main goal. You want to get Kairi right?"

Sora's playful grin mellowed as he took a more serious face.

He would think about the other problems later, he need to smoothen out their infiltration plan first.

=•=•=•=•=•=

she was stubbornly persistent.

=•=•=•=•=•=

He was looking at her angrily, but the power that was supposed to make her tremble didn't work anymore. Naminé knew he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't back then so he wouldn't dare now.

Add that she knows why he was acting that way, he was worried for her. It was endearing actually for him to do that. So she returned his look with a hopefully effective smile.

All she wanted to do was help them. It would be easy anyway, not that he knew that because he repeatedly tried to convince her that it would be a 'very' dangerous task for her. That she should've stayed at the hotel, that she shouldn't have followed them at all but after experiencing the joy of rebellion, she defiantly disobeyed his words and followed then when they tried to sneak out in the wee hours of the morning.

After hearing Sora's story, who would blame her? A poor young knight missing his wonderful princess just like the books she'd read. So she sticked to them, finding the right time for her role as a helper in their love story came.

And that was it, Naminé willingly offered to help them on the job that no one beside her could take. Only she was available—and capable, really—to distract the guards.

But Roxas still refused to allow her.

"Roxas! It'll be okay." She lost count on how many times they exchanged these words on their way here. It has been days after all. "I can do this much."

"What if you get caught? I can't let you do that!"

"Guys, lower your voices, we're pretty near the gate." Sora's voice was a mere background noise to the two, and the speaker himself knew that. The earlier amusement he showed for the past two days was gone—he was tired of hearing the same conversation over and over like a broken record.

Naminé would've been amused by the look of resignation in his face but she was tired of it too. So she chose to voice out the words she was avoiding to utter. "Why not? Why do you care so much?"

Hesitation, she can read that much in his eyes. "They might do something to you."

She smiled softly. "I won't let them. Don't worry."

Roxas was silent at first, surely filtering the words he was gonna say. "How?" he asked softly. "It's wouldn't be easy. They'll overpower you."

"Roxas." She grabbed his shoulders, lowering him to the bushes before he could get seen. But that wasn't the only reason she did that. Close proximity might help her get her determination across. "Trust me on this one. I can do this."

He eyed her with eyes full of wonder, she knew he would ask for answers soon. And she might give it to him after this.

"Stop fussing about it. If you continue doing this, I'm afraid Sora will go all by himself and you know what'll happen if he does that." She smiled when she heard a soft puff escape him. "Just hurry up and do what you have to do. It'll be alright."

 _I can do it._

He sighed and she knew she won the argument. "You better be here when we come back." Then he went ahead.

"I'll leave it to you, Naminé. Good luck," Sora grinned, then he followed Roxas to the area where they would be able to easily enter the dreadful looking castle that was holding Sora's princess captive.

Left alone, the blonde girl checked the hood if it was properly covering her whole face. She breathed out, and as she walked out of her hiding place to make her presence known.

If only he knew what she can do, he would surely feel silly for objecting this much.

=•=•=•=•=•=

It was a good thing everything ended safely

=•=•=•=•=•=

"I really thought I was gonna rot there." Kairi muttered as she was once again engulfed in a hug by Sora who was still whispering _Kairi, Kairi, Kairi_ over and over.

It was adorable really. And seeing that Kairi was also hugging the life out of Sora, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears of happiness.

"I guess, you pass the test Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, a wide smile breaking off her face. "Now papa will have no right to object."

Naminé tilted her head in absolute confusion. "Test?"

"Oh, right. You didn't know about that." Kairi smiled wryly. "It's a tradition in my place and my father decided it was the right time to use it again." The princess rolled her eyes at that. "Anyway, it was said that in order for the guy have the girl, the father would hide her and the suitor will have to search for her. Kinda easy right? And if he was successful before two years passed, the father will have to give his blessings to let the one who found the girl marry."

"...That sort of tradition exists?"

"Yeah, I know! It's really weird." She laughed when she saw the disbelief Naminé tried to mask on her face. "So when he heard that Sora was gonna ask for my hand, papa immediately prepared to send me away—using the old tradition as an excuse—he hid me in one of his friend's home. It would've been good but I just heard from Sora that the guards were instructed to kill anyone who tries to get me. It's all messed up."

Naminé paled at that. _Kill?! He'd go that far? Why?_

"But don't worry," Kairi said, in attempt to dismiss the horror in her new friend's face. "We'll ask my father if he really was the one who ordered that. And I stayed at a pretty decent room. They treated me... well, kindly enough to give me food. They just didn't let me go out. Which honestly sucked because I was on the same room for months!"

Naminé doesn't know if everything the princess said was true. For all she knows, Kairi must've been saying that to ease her worries. She could understand the agony she must've felt, alone in an unknown place. Only her isolation was much, _much_ longer.

"Anyway, I'm glad that it ended." Kairi smiled at her, and when she clasped Naminé's hand in hers, hey eyes shone with comprehension.

Not far from where they were, sitting on a fallen log, the two boys were talking to each other—something about paying debts and doing this team up again some other time. But their words were drowned out as the two girls exchanged secrets in a way that both didn't think was possible.

 _So this is the reason why Kairi's father would go that far._

=•=•=•=•=•=

Or maybe not. Figures everything wouldn't end that easily.

=•=•=•=•=•=

They stood there, frozen still at the images tacked on the wall, bold letters said _WANTED._

"Well... I guess the bag's out." Naminé laughed humorlessly as she eyed the images drawn magnificently poor.

"..."

"But if they're gonna do something like this, they should've polished it more."

"Hey stop." Roxas grasped her hand that was undoubtedly searching for any object that could lessen the horrible appearance of the picture. "Don't try to make it more realistic than it is."

"Roxas, are you blind or what? Which part of _that_ is realistic?" She pointed a finger to the hanged paper with disdain. "Are you saying that I have beads for eyes? Oh wait, I guess they drew you accurately if you think that it's good."

"I wasn't..." But it did look passable to him, compared to his completely stick ones with dots for eyes. "Look, more importantly, you didn't tell me exactly what you are. You're so un—"

"Don't you dare say unfair mister, you didn't tell me anything either. Why should I open up if you didn't?"

On the surface, Roxas doesn't look like he heard her but she knew better now, he was deliberately ignoring her. "I can't believe I have a witch for company."

"Don't call me a witch. I am not! I'm a... mix of several kinds." She said, not wanting to elaborate, after all, even she doesn't know her solid origin or the limits of her own powers.

"Oh, a rare then. A... rare?!" Then he blew up but then lowered the volume of his voice to a whisper, it didn't stop him from shouting though. "Why didn't you say earlier?! It's dangerous for you to be out here!"

"Yeah..." She admitted weakly. "I'm probably getting hunted by the organization as we speak."

"You escaped." It wasn't a question so she didn't answer but her silence was apparently more than enough. Swear words unknown to her flowed out of his mouth. Of course he knew about the organization and their experiments. "It's that dangerous. Damn."

 _Ah_ , she realized, this would be the right time for him to ditch her.

But he reached for her hood and hastily pulled it down, covering her whole face. She flinched in surprise when she felt an arm—his arm—around her shoulders. There was no need for panic though because when she peeked, they were only walking back to the hotel they rented. Not to the nearest way to the dreaded castle. (Not that she knew exactly where the way was.) His next words were proof enough that he wouldn't send her back there.

"We'll be safe here for now but we can only be here for one night at most. They would find us. Vexen is probably the one who's sent to find you," Roxas said with a grimace. "And you must know how he is."

She was surprised how he knew one of the worst people in _that_ place, so she turned to face him even though she struggled a little to do so because of his arm.

"My problem is kinda related to them too." He answered her unspoken question. "And I thought Sora told you already... So I didn't bring it up. I thought you wouldn't want to be involved with me if you knew I was connected to them. At least I know that I did the right thing, for sure, there are things you don't want to reminded of."

Yes, he was right. There was a lot. But she was still confused. "Why would Sora tell me?"

"Well..." _he only wants to set me up with you that's all._ As if he could say that. "You talked to him most of the time on the way back. So I just assumed he did. After all those long conversations with him, I thought some of that would've slipped out. What did you talk about then?"

She eyed him curiously for a moment. "Look, I get that you're jealous but it wasn't like that with me and him." She was the one who ignored his words this time, his denial, a smile plastered on her face. "I was talking to him about Kairi."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." She was elbowed him lightly as he opened the door to their room, inadvertently making him remove himself from her. She might be regretting her action a little. "Come to think of it, how would I know that you still don't have any idea what I am? I'm honestly surprised you didn't get hints from Kairi." She added the last part somewhat bitterly as if she drank a cup of coffee without putting a ridiculous amount of sugar.

"What? How would she even know about that? You just met her," he said, tone full of accusation, betrayal. "And I just known the truth now after knowing each other for weeks? Wow."

Her eyes widened in surprise, how could no one tell him about it? "You really didn't know?" He shook his head, and she faced him with a simper. "Kairi's the same as me. Only that she's a princess and a witch, but still a witch nonetheless."

She saw him frown a little deeper but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "Thought you hated using the word witch... Ow." He hissed, rubbing his arm that she assaulted in a flash of anger. "Then Kairi would've been more than capable to escape on her own, right?"

"Stupid, don't you remember the locks on her hands?" When it seemed that he remembered, she continued, "That was preventing her from using any magic."

"The one only you were able to break?"

"Yeah," she agreed quite smugly at the memory, but the way he gazed at her made her feel quite sheepish. "I might have used a little magic there." A different kind from Kairi surely.

"Hah, I knew it. And you said you opened it with your strength." He shook his head. "Then you dealt with the guards with the use of your magic too?" At her nod he added, "Cheater."

"It's my strength, if you must know, thief."

He groaned. "Don't call me that."

She simply laughed. "What did you steal to get that amount of bounty? Lot's of zeroes."

"Said the one whose head is twenty million munny." He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't steal anything. I just refused the offer to work with the organization then poof, I was labeled as a criminal."

"Ah," was all she said but she was glad he refused to that. Even though she might've met her there, he might've rescued her there if he did.

"You're not gonna say I'm lying?"

She smiled at the tone of his voice. "Nope, I trust you."

For some reason, he frowned at her. "Half of it might be lies."

"Yeah, I know."

But she would know his story in the future, there was no need to rush now.

"So... is this a deal then?" She asked, offering her hand to him. If he took it, it would be sealed, they would continue this journey together but if he didn't... then this would probably be the last time they would see each other.

Because that's what it was, a little quest in the game everybody calls life. And this would be the point where he would have to pick if he would make her stay by his side or throw her away, waiting for another piece to come and stick to his side.

He seemed to think about it seriously that her hand eventually felt the heaviness of gravity, her hand remained suspended in the air, then it came, his answer coated with a smile, a very soft smile that made the wait worth it, very worth it. She'd never seen that on his face until now, Naminé felt tickled. It suited him very much that without her noticing, she got affected by it, her own lips curled up in response.

=•=•=•=•=•=

There will always be more trouble as they continue down the road of life...

=•=•=•=•=•=

"You know, there will be more chance of them finding us if we're together, right?""

"Why? You're having second thoughts now?"

"That's not what I said. You didn't let me finish," Roxas said quite irritably. "I just thought you shouldn't rely completely on your powers now that you're with me."

"Then are you finally gonna train me?" Naminé brightened at those words, she had been suggesting that he do a while back.

"Sure, sure. We can't have you using your powers for little things. For all we know they might be able to detect where you're using it."

"...I don't think so."

"That didn't sound very convincing, Naminé."

"Oh!" She exclaimed and Roxas immediately surveyed their surroundings for danger but he didn't find any threat to the town they were currently in, except that they were trying to find their way out of that maze of a town.

"What?" He turned to her sharply but her expression made him falter.

"You used my name," she pointed out with a shy smile, pink dusting her cheeks was visible with the help of the setting sun. She can blame the color of her face to the sky if he ask.

"What?" Roxas asked defensively, "I can't call you by your name?"

"Of course you can, I'm just a little surprised." Pleasantly surprised.

After that, they found their way out. Her good mood must've helped them, or maybe she was just too occupied to notice the time that passed after that conversation but they finally got out.

And despite their agreement not to, she knew there would come a time where they would need her magic's help. Like now.

The people drawn to their sudden appearance in the town they was noticeably increasing, before they could attract even more people, Naminé pulled him to the side, entering another round of bushes that hid them from the people's judging eyes, and whispered some words unintelligible to him.

When they emerged no one looked their way again, opposite of how the people was treating them earlier.

"What did you do?"

She smiled and produced a mirror out of her pockets. And there he saw, much to his obvious surprise was not the reflection of his blonde spikes but brown. He looked to his side and still saw Naminé all with her flaxen hair glory but one look at the mirror again said that she has auburn hair. And of course, they were clothed similar to what the locals used to avoid suspicion. Him, dressed in red and black, while hers was red and white.

"It's only a simple magic, every class knows this one." Naminé hinted.

"Illusion," he said, looking at her with amazement. "Cool. I take my words back. You using your magic is alright. Sneaking around would be easier." He only chuckled when she let her hand slapped him on the shoulder. "It was a joke, geez."

=•=•=•=•=•=

But life continues—their journey together continues.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Of course, it was hard. They were both on the run, problems occurred and there were times where they almost got caught, when one of them was almost left behind, when one of them was forcibly taken away, the other naturally did its best to get them back again.

So they fought. That was all they could do anyway.

And as he said. He wouldn't mind those hardships that come along their way as long as they were together.

* * *

 **notes:** I don't know what happened at the end. Sorry. I'm sure there are many mistakes. Feel free to point it out, actually, _please_ point it out. The story didn't went the way I first imagined it to be 'cause something always changes whenever I try to finish it so it took long. The cheesiness remained though.

I'll edit this completely in the future and make a full story out of it. But it'll be different. I hope that really happens. hahah.

Well, I hope somebody out there liked it. _Thanks_ for reading. ^^

05/07/17


End file.
